Madame Padfoot comes to Hogwart's
by Madame Padfoot
Summary: More of a Sirius story, with a bit of Lily, James, Remus and Harry. Set during POA with a twist. Re-loaded as chapters. *FINISHED* please review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
Author note: Story is set during POA but you will notice I have altered the timing of events slightly, just so it fit better with my story and for no other reason.  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be kind. Hope you enjoy. I have re-loaded this as individual chapters. Hope it makes it easier to read.  
  
Introduction – Return to Hogwarts  
  
"Welcome to a New Year. I have just a few announcements to make: Firstly I would like to introduce two new teachers for Defence of the dark arts Professor Lupin and Muggle studies Madame Padfoot. Also I would like to remind all students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and finally please tuck in" announced Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Madame Padfoot thought well at least Remus doesn't look as if he is going to kill me but the look on Snape's face is a different story  
  
I cannot believe that Anthea is here, how could Albus employ her, there again he employed me thought professor Lupin.  
  
I cannot believe I am sat at the same table as these two thought Snape.  
  
Harry looked up at the teachers' table and thought that Madame Padfoot looked familiar. "Earth to Harry" called Ron "What you thinking about? "Nothing" muttered Harry "I can't believe that I am not going to be able to go to Hogsmede with you guys this year" Ron suggested "we could always use the cloak? Nobody would now" Hermione glared at the two boys "Excuse me but if you think I will allow this, think again"  
  
As the feast broke up the first years followed the prefects up to the common room and Madeline Black wondered what his year would have in store for her.  
  
The first few weeks of school passed unnoticed and soon the first Quidditch game of the season had arrived.  
  
As Madame Padfoot entered her office she looked round to see that someone was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Remus. I wondered how long it would take you to come and see me"  
  
"Anthea why are you here? Has Dumbledore brought you here in case Sirius turns up" replied Remus "You now Dumbledore he will have his reasons" she replied. "Anthea where did you go, I came to find you but it was like you had vanished?" Asked Remus. "The way that people were reacting after Sirius was taken away it was decided that it would be safer if I left the Wizard world for a while. Albus performed the fidelius charm and became my secret keeper. I had other things to worry about and protect" she explained. "I suppose knowing that your husband had turned his best friends over to Voldermort was something to worry about?" raged Remus. Trying to remain calm she said "Remus I have lived without my best friends, husband and magic for over 12 years and there is one thing I can tell you and that is he did not betray them. What happened I don't know but he would not have given Lily & James up for anything" cried Anthea. Realising he had touch a nerve Remus said "Alright, don't cry! God I could never cope with you girls crying". Looking at her old friends she said "Remus there is something else I need to tell you but you must swear not to tell another sole?" Remus looked at her "OK" At that moment she noticed the time "Oh no look at the time, we need to get to the Quidditch match, come on Remus." Now confused Remus said "Anthea what were you going to tell me?" Smiling she said, "You'll find out at the game!"  
  
"No let's not sit with the other teachers, Snapes up there, I don't think I could cope. He is still a slimy git and I don't want him to find out" whispered Madame Padfoot "Anthea what is going on?" Remus asked, "You'll see" she replied. As the game got underway Remus realise what Anthea had tried to tell him "I would never have believed it-Anthea explain," exclaimed Remus, Anthea replied "I will but not here, lets go I can't watch this anymore. It's as bad as watching James and Sirius I was always terrified one of them would get hurt"  
  
"How many other people now that Sirius has a daughter?" asked a stunned Lupin. "As of now, three, me you and Dumbledore and he decided it best not to tell the other teachers especially Snape in the hope to offer her some protection." replied Anthea. "She is a second year, I think Albus gave me this job to stop me pinning for her and also because of Sirius breaking out of Azkaban". "So she is what you had to protect?" muttered Lupin. "Well you've seen her wouldn't you want to-The world thought her father had betrayed lily and James and the fact that she probably would never meet him and I was going to have to raise her alone. What else could I do?" she said with a sad look. "I am sorry. Sirius must have been delighted when he found out-he was so jealous of James when Harry arrived" enquired Lupin. "Sirius doesn't now. I only found out a few days after he was taken to Azkaban" Anthea sobbed quietly. "Please don't- you now you can count on me regardless of what happened in the past I will always be here for you just like in the old days". Remus put his arms around his old friend. "Can you believe it a Potter & a Black on the house team again! God help us" chuckled Remus and with this they both laughed.  
  
*****************Flash back*********************************  
  
Anthea Cole lay there hoping the rest of them where asleep and didn't see her getting up. At 5'8" with long dark hair and pale grey eyes she contrasted her best friend Lily Evans very well. Checking they were all asleep Anthea got up and dragging a pink blanket crept down to the common room to find Remus Lupin waiting for her. This was a regular occurrence, once a month the 2 friends met to sit and chat about what ever was bothering them and life in general. The secretive behaviour was not really needed because they were often found still there in the morning, curled up on the couch fast asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N : please review - Thanks 


	2. old enemies-Snape

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
Old enemies-Snape  
  
Thinking what a beautiful day it was Anthea cast a spell to lock her office as she turned round she bumped directly into Professor Snape.  
  
"Anthea Cole! Oh sorry I mean Madame Padfoot" Sneered Snape "I can't say it is nice to see you again and will you watch where you are going"  
  
"It was an accident Snape, do you honestly think I would touch you willingly even after all these years." Exasperated by him she said "What do you want Snape? Some of us have work to do and not just make student's lives a misery" replied Anthea. As she looked at Snape she thought god something's never change, except maybe he is a little taller. His black beady eyes focused on Anthea. "I will remind you that you bumped into me and I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you no Marauders to protect you anymore!!" growled Snape. "Snape you slimy git I never needed them if my memory serves. Lily and I played as many pranks on you as the boys did! Come to think of it I always did loved you best with pink hair" quipped Anthea and with a quick swish of her wand Snape's hair became neon pink. "I'll get you for this!" cried Snape and before she could dodge it Anthea had a green nose. Just at that moment Dumbledore appeared in the corridor "I do not think this is the kind of display that students need to see do either of you!" Together they both said "sorry professor but he/she started it" they scowled at each other but before they could continue Professor Dumbledore simple asked them to come to his office. As he walked away he smiled to himself and muttered something's never change.  
  
"I can't believe that after 17 years you are still getting me into trouble"  
  
Grumbled Anthea "I have only been back a few days and I am already going to Dumbledore's office". "Stop moaning, typical Griffindor. It is all you fault anyway" griped Snape. "Children" bellowed Dumbledore as they entered the office. "I see old rivalries have not died but I must ask that you are civil to one another especially in the corridors". "Yes Professor" they replied both remembering the times they had entered this office as students for similar offences and received detention. "I know this is hard for you both but it is time to put the past behind us and concentrate on the future. You are both here because I believe you to be the best people for your respective jobs. As I can not give either of you detention for your disgraceful behaviour, I ask that you at least be respectful of my wishes and be civil to each other. Good day to the both of you"  
  
As they got up to leave Madame Padfoot hung back for a second. "Professor may I speak to you on another matter please". "Yes of course" he replied. "Now that I am here I am very concerned that Snape will work out who Madeline is and make life hard for her, you know how much he hates Griffindor students". Before she could continue Dumbledore raised his hand, "Anthea do not worry, Snape will not work out who Madeline is unless you tell him. She is well protected and you must not worry". "Thank you Professor" and with this Madame Padfoot returned to her office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat and stared at the door wondering how long it would be before they would be back in his office due to a similar offence. Chuckling to himself he thought how Severus had got off lightly this time as he remembered some of the pranks that Anthea Cole & Lily Evans had played on him.  
  
**************Flash back****************  
  
As he entered the Great hall for breakfast Professor Dumbledore smiled at the sight that confronted him. He stood and looked for a moment at Severus Snape a fourth year Slytherin who appeared to be green from head to toe and dancing an Irish jig up and down the middle of the Slytherin table. As he raised his wand to perform a counter curse he noticed two fourth year Griffindors' being congratulated by the rest of their house for an excellent prank. As Dumbledore walked passed Lily Evans & Anthea Cole he simply said "I would like to see both of you in my office after breakfast" and he continued on to the teachers table shacking his head and thinking that was the best prank we have seen for a while Albus. Unable to hide their smiles the girls replied "Yes Professor Dumbledore"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	3. Children in love

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
Children and love  
  
The Castle was still heavily under guard due to the escape of the notorious Sirius Black, The Daily Prophet reported along with many other stories covering the whole issue of why Black was heading to Hogwarts. Anthea followed the articles carefully in the hope that she could shield her daughter from any pain.  
  
Sitting in her office by the fire Madame Padfoot shouted, "come in" in response to a gentle tap at the door. "Excuse me Madame Padfoot but may I speak to you?" Asked a willowy second year. "Please come in and shut the door" she replied as the student entered the office she looked flabbergasted and said "Mum, I don't think I will ever get use to this cloak and dagger stuff. Oh! Sorry I didn't realise you had some one with you I will come back another time" and she quickly headed for the door.  
  
"Madeline it is OK, Remus knows who you are and has done since the first Quidditch game. He is a very old school friend of mine and your dad's." Madame Padfoot replied trying to stop her daughter from leaving the room. A bright and sociable student Madeline looked at Lupin and said "Hello Professor, I hope you are enjoying the Quidditch season?"  
  
"Very much but I find it hard to believe that a Black is a chaser and not a beater. Your father was an excellent beater and could of played for England." Replied a smiling Lupin "I think he would be very proud that his daughter was such an excellent chaser". Remus looked at the child and saw the unmistakable look of his old friend, he thought she is certainly Sirius's daughter, confident, smart and she has that same sparkle in her eye, that mischief was being planned.  
  
"Thank you but I'm not that good. Mum I just wanted to let you know that everything is OK. I had better get going I am meeting some friends in the library and I can hear the gossip calling me." Flashing a dazzling smile at her mum and Remus she headed for the door "It was nice talking to you Professor. Mum I'll call by again soon. I love you." "I love you too and try to work rather than gossip darling" called Madame Padfoot.  
  
"She is a true combination of the both of you beautiful and smart" commented Remus as he watched the forlorn look in Anthea's eye as her child departed. "She is not the only one who look like their parents'. Harry is a dead ringer for James but with Lily's eyes. Sometimes it hurts to much to even look at him and not be reminded of those we have lost" Anthea murmured with a tear in her eye. "Come on at least we have them as a reminder." murmured Remus. Anthea thought about how much Madeline reminded her of Sirius and she smiled as she remembered how they had discovered they loved one another.  
  
****************Flash back**************  
  
Elbowing Lily Anthea said, "watch this" and she flicked a piece of paper at Sirius's head "Score" she whispered to her friend. Sirius turned round to see a smirk on Anthea's face and mouthed "This is war!" and with this he glanced at McGonagall and then flicked paper at Anthea hitting her in the eye. At this moment James started to laugh as he looked at McGonagall's Face "That's it I have had enough of this Black/Cole a detention each and 10 points from Griffindor. I will see both of you in my office at the end of the lesson. Now can we please continue with no more interruptions" and with this she glared at the rest of the class.  
  
In her office McGonagall was just about to lecture the two sixth years about their juvenile behaviour when Professor Dumbledore entered her office. "Please excuse the intrusion Professor but I need to speak to Miss Cole." Sirius started to leave but Dumbledore said "No Mr Black I would like you to stay. Anthea I am very sorry to inform you that your Parents have been killed in an accident. Your brother has been informed and will be here in two days." Dumbledore took a step towards Anthea who simple stood motionless in the hope that this was all a mistake. Dumbledore handed her a letter from the ministry and said, "I am so sorry my dear." At this moment tears rushed down Anthea's face and she dashed from the room, dropping the letter Dumbledore had given her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore retrieved the letter and walked towards Sirius "Mr Black I believe your fellow Griffindor is in need of comfort. Perhaps no pranks on the young lady for a while. Also please could you return this to her thank you Mr Black" he handed the letter to Sirius and turn to talk to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sirius turned and ran from the room as he raced back towards the Griffindor tower he caught a glimpse of Anthea struggling with Snape, slap him and continue running. "Snape" screamed Sirius "What did you do to her?" "Oh how cute, defending the little mudblood" sneered Snape at this Sirius saw red and punched Snape, sending him flying across the corridor "You make me sick Snape. Can you not just leave her alone for once!" Sirius turned from Snape and continued to chase after Anthea. As he reached the fat lady he shouted the password "boys are pigs" and charged into the common room. Scanning the room he spotted James "Has Cole just come in here?" James looked at his friend and smiled "What have you done this time? I haven't seen her since the two of you went into McGonagall's office". Sirius grabbed his friend and dragged him into the dorm "Where's the map James? I really need to find her?" Sirius said as he started to search his trunk. "I think Remus had it last try his trunk. What the hell is going on?" James asked as his friend's behaviour was beginning to worry him. "Here read this" Sirius handed James Anthea's letter. He found the map under Remus's trunk and touching it with his wand he said, "I solemnly swear I am up to not good". The map quickly revealed its contents and Sirius saw the dot that said that Anthea was in the Astronomy tower. Dropping the map he raced from the room leaving his friend looking stunned.  
  
As he reached the doorway to the tower he saw Anthea curled up in the corner shacking with grief. He slowly approached her "Go away Black" she cried "Please just leave me alone!" As he looked at the crying girl he felt that his heart was breaking and he crouched down beside her and put his arm around her. At this Anthea began to struggle "Please Sirius leave me alone" she sobbed but he continued to hold her and thought did she just call me Sirius and why does seeing her cry hurt so much. Slowly she turned and leaned against his shoulder unable to stop the flow of tears. Sirius slowly rocked the crying girl "Shhh" he said stroking her hair. As he looked down at her face he thought how beautiful she is and why have I never really noticed before. As her sobbing began to quieten he gently kissed her hair thinking how soft it was and how much he loved her. Stunned at this revelation he slowly kissed her forehead while he was holding her tight. Finally looking up at her comforter Anthea asks "Sirius did you just kiss my forehead?" With a small smile he nodded saying "Only because I couldn't reach your lips" and with this he gently kissed her. As they parted both teenagers looked at one another for a moment and Sirius wiped the tears from her face. He said "Come on I think we should go back to the common room before you get too cold" Anthea allowed Sirius to help her to her feet and they stood and held each other for a second both realising that this is how it would be from now on. Holding hands they walked back to the Griffindor common room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	4. Remembering secrets

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
4. Remembering secrets  
  
Life had not been this good for a long thought Anthea, having Remus back is fantastic. Sitting in her office she looked up from her marking and surveyed her room. It was a nice feeling to be back in the wizard world, seeing the pictures move and the furniture moving itself so that it is in just the right spot. Anthea moved to the window and her thoughts returned to Sirius and wondering if he was out there in the grounds. She remembered an evening in their sixth year when she had stood watching the night sky from her dorm window and been drawn to three animals playing near the whomping willow.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Oh god it's cold she thought and no Remus to talk to I hate it during the full moon. I wonder if any of the others are up thought Anthea as she looked around her own dorm to see everyone fast asleep. "Lily wake up! Come on wake up!" Whispered Anthea. "I'm up so quit it" cried Lily. "Come on lets go and see if the boys are up or at least do something horrible to them" Anthea whispered with an evil smile. The two girls crept down to the boy's dorm only to find them all missing after a quick look round the common room the girls returned to the boy's dorm.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Anthea. Shrugging he shoulders Lily replied "maybe the kitchens, you no what Sirius is like for midnight snacks"  
  
At this moment the girls looked out of the window and noticed a small group of animals running away from the whomping willow and then watched them change into James, Sirius and Peter. Both girls muttered "What the hell!"  
  
As the three boys entered the common room and removed James's cloak they discovered two angry looking girls waiting for them.  
  
"What the hell do you three think you are playing at," shouted Lily  
  
"Shut up do you want to wake the whole house. Come into our dorm and we will explain." Pleaded James  
  
The two girls sat down on Sirius's bed and waited for an explanation.  
  
James began to explain how they wanted to help Remus and decided that the only way was to become animagus and that it was working Remus was coping better since they had been able to share the full moon with him. He also begged them not to say anything.  
  
Quickly looking at each other and thinking about Remus the girls agreed to keep their secret. Snuggling down under blankets Lily & Anthea listen to how the boys had achieved the potion and the spell and how Padfoot, Prongs and wormtail had been created.  
  
***********End***********  
  
Anthea smiled to herself as she remembered her and Lily trying to explain to the rest of the dorm that they had slept in the boy's dorm but that nothing had happened. It was weeks before they lived that one down. Of course the boys lived in the glory of having the two best looking  
  
sixth year Griffindor girls in their dorm all night.  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit short but please review - thanks 


	5. Meeting Harry

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
5. Meeting Harry  
  
Anthea couldn't believe that Sirius had evaded capture for so long, she also wondered how long it would take Harry to work out who she was. If he was half as smart as his parents it shouldn't be long now. She was right at that moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Please enter" called Madame Padfoot  
  
"Excuse me Madame Padfoot but may I speak with you" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes of course, what can I do for you Mr Potter?" Anthea tried to soon formal. " I have been trying to work out why you looked so familiar and than I realise that you are in some of the photographs that Hagrid gave me of my parent's. I just wondered if you were friends with them?" enquired Harry. "Yes Harry I was friends with your parents. Have you got the photographs with you and I can perhaps explain when and where they where taken"  
  
Harry gave the photograph album to Madame Padfoot and asked, "how well did you know my parents'?"  
  
"Lily was my best friend, from day one we were inseparable just like your dad and Sirius, although I must say we never got in quite as much trouble as they did." Explained Anthea  
  
As Anthea looked at the photo's she was surprised at how young they all looked. She carefully went through the album telling Harry as much as she could about the photos but without revealing her relationship to Sirius. The last few photos were the hardest to deal with, starting with Lily & James's wedding and before she could stop it a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sorry Harry this is not what you want to see, but this is very hard for me this was one of the happiest days of our lives, to finally see your parent's getting married. I had lived with the two of them for seven years and had to listen to them hate each other (for about six years) and then to slowly realise that they loved each other."  
  
"What do you mean my mum & dad hated each other?" asked Harry looking concerned. Anthea smiled at the look on Harry's face and explained "It started on the first train ride to school, Lily was Muggle born and I was half & half so we helped each other through the barrier and found ourselves a carriage" muttered Madame Padfoot  
  
*********Flash back**************  
  
"This is so exciting, I can't wait to get there," exclaimed Lily to her new friend Anthea. "I know Mum said that the Great hall is bewitched to look like the night sky and that during feasts the teachers decorate it and it looks really beautiful" Anthea replied being half and half she had listened to her mum tell her al sorts of stories about Hogwart's. At that moment the door crashed open and two boys fell into the carriage. "Sirius get off! Oh hello! James Potter at your service" announced the boy with messy black hair and little glasses. The second boy chipped in "Ignore this idiot I am the Great Sirius Black! Here for you ladies to adore!" At this both boys fell about laughing. "Well you both look like a pair of stupid jerks." Came the reply and next thing a full battle ensued with the girls ending up with blue hair and the boys with pink hair and yellow faces. A tall sixth year prefect stopped the fight and reversed the hexes and gave warnings of detention if there was anymore trouble. The boys thought this was excellent nearly getting detention before they had even got to school but it sealed the fate of the four for the next five years to be deadly rivals and to play as many pranks on each other as possible.  
  
*********End*********  
  
"That is how your mum and I met your father and Sirius Black. I must say Harry that it was never true hate but more an intense dislike." Commented Madame Padfoot. "What happened in the sixth year that made the four of you friends?" Enquired Harry. "That Harry is a story for another time? I think you should be returning to your common room it is getting very late. But if you would like to come again and listen to old story's you will always be welcome. If you would like I will try to find some other pictures of your parents?" "Thank you, it is nice to finally speak to some one who really knew my parents. I would really like to see more pictures of them. Thank you Madame Padfoot Bye" replied Harry who felt happier than he had done in a long while; he finally knew something about his parents other than how they died. As Harry left, Anthea sat back and relaxed, well that went OK she thought. She drifted into a peaceful sleep. Next thing she realised she was rushing towards Griffindor tower unsure of what was happening. Members of staff had congregated infront of the entrance to the Griffindor common room and with looks of shock and horror on their faces as they examined the shredded portrait.  
  
Madame Padfoot quickly retreated as she listened to Peeves explain to Dumbledore what the fat lady had told him. Looking down at her left hand she knew that Sirius was no longer in the castle as the ring had disappeared.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	6. Old pranks remembered

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Old pranks remembered  
  
Leaving Professor Dumbledore's office Anthea was relieve that he believed her in that she had not seen nor help Sirius enter the Castle. Deep in thought she hurried back to her office, as she opened the door she noticed that Remus was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Remus! Would you like some tea?" asked Anthea. "Yes thanks, how did it go with Professor Dumbledore?" enquired Remus. "OK, he was as kind as always and understood that I had nothing to do with tonight's events. Oh Remus! there is something else I need to talk to you about." She paused and looked at her friend "It finally happened Harry came to see me and asked if I had known his parents as he had noticed that I resembled someone from the photo he has of his parents wedding" explained Anthea. Remus looked worried "What did you tell him?"  
  
"Don't worry Remus I never mentioned you, he brought a photo album that Hagrid had given him and we looked at the pictures and I explained a few too him. We all looked so young and I told him of how I met his mother and how we met James and Sirius."  
  
What Anthea had failed to tell Harry was that Remus had been there that day but had become the peacemaker between the four young students? Remus noticed the worried expression on Anthea's face and asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know want I will tell him next time he comes without giving away who I really am? I have promised to find him some more photos of his parents but I will need to be careful of which he sees. Especially those from the beginning of sixth year, I still cannot look at them without blushing"  
  
"Anthea have you got them here?" asked Remus with an evil grin  
  
"Yes" she answered "Oh no, Remus Lupin"  
  
"Please, I have not had a good laugh for ages" begs Remus. After a few more minutes of begging Anthea gives in and the two friends look at the photos and remember days gone by.  
  
*************Flash back*************  
  
As dawn broke the peace was shattered by the sounds of screaming and the whole of the Griffindor house was awakened. As students rushed to see what was going on and seventh years tried to calm frightened first years, two sixth years emerged from their dorm.  
  
Lily & Anthea flew down the stairs and screamed in unison "Black, Potter you are dead". At this point the girls crashed through the boys' dorm door and headed for their prey.  
  
"Come on you two it was only a joke." Remus tried to calm the girls while trying not to laugh at them, but the sight of two beautiful 16 year old girls in little shorty pyjamas diving on his best friends and shaking them awake was more than he could hope for.  
  
"What did you do to my bed Black" screamed Anthea who was straddling a very tall, handsome boy with dark hair and a well-toned body due to Quidditch. Unable to do anything but laugh Sirius knew he was probably going to get a slap for this prank but he was going to enjoy this while it lasted and if she got any closer to him he may even kiss her. Did I just think about kissing Anthea oh my god I must be going mad but then again she is kind of cute especially when she is angry he thought and the look on her face will be priceless.  
  
On the other side of the room a similar scene was being played between Lily and James who was also having similar thoughts as Sirius about lily.  
  
Just at that moment the boys got their wish and the two girls were kissed at the same time as a flash went off and the moment was captured forever. In the next instance a resounding bellow could be heard "What is going on here? Black, Potter, Evans, Cole in my office in 5 minutes and may I suggest you all get dressed?" Professor McGonagall screeched at the four students. As she turned and left the two girls turned back to see the boys in fits of laughter for which they both got another slap.  
  
Up in McGonagall's office "I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour from you, sixth years are supposed to be setting a good example and three of you prefects. You will all receive a week's detention starting tonight and 50 points from Griffindor. Be here at 8 o'clock this evening."  
  
"But Professor it was not" started Lily  
  
"I am not interested in your excuses, 8 o'clock. Now may I suggest you try to keep out of trouble for the rest of the day? You may leave now or would you like two weeks detention"  
  
The four students quickly left McGonagall's office but the battle was far from over. "Come on girls it was only a little bit of fun" James tried. "Don't give me that Potter, you perverted pig" squealed Lily  
  
"Get away from me Black I can't believe we got a weeks worth of detentions because of you," cried Anthea in horror. "I am really sorry that miss goody two shoes got detention but you two were the ones who came into our dorm half naked, what is a boy supposed to do but defend himself?" unfortunately this was the wrong response and Sirius got another slap. Dragging the boys into their dorm both girls stood and watch wands in hand as the boys cleaned up the mess made by the dungbombs in the girl's beds.  
  
*****************End***************  
  
"Remus you don't need to laugh, it's your fault these pictures exist and I thought you were my friend." Exclaimed Anthea in mock horror.  
  
"I'm sorry but it was to good a chance to miss, do you still have those PJ's they were really cute" blurted Remus unable to control himself.  
  
"Remus Lupin I never thought you were as perverted as those two" Anthea gasped as she playfully punched her old friend.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	7. Uncle Albus

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
7. Uncle Albus  
  
Madame Padfoot looked up to see that her daughter had entered her office "Hello darling, is everything alright?" she asked while embracing her child. "Yes" came the reply "Mum can we talk about dad?"  
  
"Certainly, what do you want to know?" Anthea uttered trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"What is going to happen? Do you think I will get to meet him if they catch him? Will they take him back to Azkaban? Did he really do what people are saying he did?" Madeline looked up at her mother in hope of answers. Anthea looked at her child long dark hair, dark eyes and thought how beautiful she was becoming and how much she looked like Sirius right at this moment. She had inherited Sirius' expressions and seemed to know how to tug Anthea's heart strings just as he had done when he was sad or worried. Cuddling her child she spoke quietly "I don't know what will happen, if they catch him I'm not sure even I will get to see him. And lastly no I don't believe that your dad did what they are claiming he did, the man I married who helped to create you would never have given up his best friends for anything" these were the best answers that she could give.  
  
"Mum, I am really worried that people will find out and I will have to leave Hogwarts" Madeline cried to her mother. "Professor Dumbledore will not let that happen, he has you well protected." Anthea reminded her "You have known him your entire life you must trust him?"  
  
"I do Mum, you know I have only just got use to not calling him Uncle Albus, imagine the look on everybody's faces if I let that slip" Madeline chuckled to her self. "Why did he become Uncle Albus and not just Professor Dumbledore or even just Albus?"  
  
*****************Flash back****************  
  
"Is it time Professor to perform the charm," Anthea asked knowing this would end her life in the wizard world"  
  
"Yes my dear, alas I am afraid it is, but don't worry I will visit you and keep you up to date with all the gossip and news" Albus replied with a smile. "Thanks Professor" and she hugged him  
  
Holding the young women for a moment he said "I think you will have to start calling me Albus, you are no longer a student and when the little one arrives" patting Anthea's tummy "I think she (Oh! Did I say she) will need an old uncle. How nice to be uncle Albus? My brother never did manage to have any children." He noticed the pained look on her face "I know I am no substitute for your own brother, I will write to him and let him know that you are safe". Smiling at the kind face Anthea said, "I think that would be a wonderful idea, thank you Albus"  
  
"OK let us begin"  
  
***************End****************  
  
Anthea returned to the present and smiled at her child as she thought about the day that Uncle Albus had been created and how he had kept his promise to keep her and her child safe. She then laughed out loud.  
  
"Mum what is so funny?"  
  
"Oh I was just thinking what a terrible gossip uncle Albus turned out to be and how funny he looked chasing you round, pretending to be a lion. That was your favourite game. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes" laughed the little girl "Thanks mum, I think I had better get going, I've got a Quidditch practice in 30 minutes. Bye I love you"  
  
"I love you to. Bye darling, see you soon. Be careful!" she called after her child.  
  
Anthea sat and remembered the day that Albus had informed her of David's death. She knew he died doing what he loved best taking care of dragon's and she thought about the day he had brought her back to the castle after their parent's funeral.  
  
**********Flash back*************  
  
"David I hate travelling by floo powder" moaned Anthea as she stepped into the fire and shouted "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office". Next time she opened her eyes she was in Dumbledore's office looking into the kindly face of her headmaster.  
  
"Hello and welcome back to school" said Dumbledore. At that moment a knock at the door and Sirius Black entered "Professor you wanted to see me" and then he noticed Anthea standing near the fire. As he walked towards her he said, "How are you doing? Glad your back, I've missed you" Anthea looked into the face of this handsome sixth year and smiled "I have missed you too" the two teenagers hugged each other.  
  
"And what have we got here?" asked a voice from behind Anthea, David had just emerged from the fire "I think introductions are in order"  
  
"David, this is my friend Sirius Black-Sirius this is my brother" replied Anthea and she smiled at the worried expression on Sirius' face. Sirius went to shake David's hand, as David took the young mans hand he said, "just remember this is my baby sister you are getting friendly with. You have been warned" Anthea punched her brother in the arm and said "David give it a rest will you"  
  
Professor Dumbledore gave a small cough and said "Mr Black would you please help Miss Cole to return her things to her dormitory and then we will see you both in the great hall for lunch. That will be all thank you". Anthea gave her brother a hug and then followed Sirius out of the office.  
  
**************End************  
  
Smiling as she remembered the look of dread on Sirius' face when he met David Anthea let out a small chuckle, it was the first time she had ever really seen Sirius look nervous and it was one of her fondest memories of David. Gathering her things she went to teach Muggle studies to the fifth year Hufflepuffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	8. Harry wants more information

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Harry wants more information  
  
Leaving the Great hall after breakfast Anthea is stopped by Harry.  
  
"Excuse me Madame Padfoot but would it be possible for me to come and see you?" Harry asked smiling at the teacher of Muggle studies. After a second she replied "Yes Harry, I am free this afternoon. If you would like to come to my office at 4 O'clock I will order us some tea." Anthea suggested. "I think that would be great. I'll see you later" he turned to go back to his friends and said "Thank you Madame Padfoot"  
  
Anthea left the Great hall wondering what he would ask and what she was going to tell him. As she neared her office she noticed a sixth year Ravenclaw and her thoughts were taken over by what she was going to teach them next. She couldn't believe how long it was taking for some of them to grasp the idea of Muggle money and she hoped that today's role-play would finally sort it out.  
  
The day pasted all too quickly for Anthea, as she dreaded 4 O'clock arriving. Remus had given her some support at lunchtime and words of advice.  
  
A tea tray arrive at precisely 4 PM, Anthea thought about how efficient house elves were and what a great job they did. Then came the sound she had not been looking forward too, "Come in" she responded to the knock at the door. "Hello Harry. Come and have some tea and biscuits". Harry sat down in a comfy armchair opposite Madame Padfoot and took the cup of tea from her. "Help yourself to biscuits" she said in the hope to delay his questions as long as possible. Harry thought about were to begin as he sat nibbling on a biscuit, should I ask her about the map, I wonder what she knows about Sirius Black or should I start with my parents? Anthea starred at the boy and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell me some more about my parents" Harry started "You know, what they were like at school, how they got together?"  
  
"Your parents were quite a pair Harry. Did you know they were head boy and girl in their final year? A lot wondered how James managed it due to the amount of time he spent in detention but they were both top in their classes, your mother was particularly good at charms and James at transfiguration." Anthea smiled at Harry as she remembered her old friends. " How they got together is quite another story?"  
  
***************Flash back*****************  
  
Leaving the prefects meeting with Professor Dumbledore the students were buzzing with ideas for the end of year Ball. They couldn't believe that he had agreed to open it to the whole school this year. Anthea and Lily talked none stop on the way back to the common room about their ideas for decorations (as this is what they had been assigned) for the great hall and decided to start planning them as soon as they got back. On entering the common room they went straight to the sixth year's area of the common room and took out quills and parchment. After making a list of all the things they needed the conversation quickly changed.  
  
"I am going to need new robes, shall we go to Hogsmeades this weekend and see what they have got?" Lily suggested.  
  
"I think you should go for something in green they would really bring out your eyes" Anthea commented "I think I would like some new dark navy robes. What do you think?" The girls chattered away about new clothes, hairstyles and make-up. "Lily who are you going to go with?" Anthea asked changing the subject slightly. Lily answered " I don't know but I hope somebody like David Wooley from Ravenclaw." The girls giggled and went up to their dorm.  
  
During the following day the Ball was the topic of conversation of all most all students. The teachers were getting annoyed by lunchtime and had started to give out detentions. Before Dinner began Professor Dumbledore made an announcement to the entire student body.  
  
"It would seem that the end of year Ball has caused a great deal of excitement among you. The teaching staff has decided that some restrictions need to be made. Firstly it has been decided that your date for the Ball must come from within your own house, secondly you must accept the first person to ask and finally discussion of the Ball must not take place during lesson time. I hope that is clear. Now let's eat" and with that Dumbledore sat down.  
  
A general grown was going around the great Hall as students were quickly looking up and down their respective tables wondering whom they were going to go to the ball with. The shortest dinner in the history of Hogwarts occurred that evening as students bolted down their food so that they could ask someone to the Ball before others could get to their ideal date.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. As dinner ended they quickly scooted to the other end of the table and sat down next to two beautiful sixth years. "Hello girls!" they said together. "What do you to want?" Came the reply. James went first "Lily my beautiful flower, please go to the End of year ball with me?"  
  
"You have got to be joking Potter. I would have to be mad to go with you!" exclaimed Lily as she starred at James and thought what a nerve this boy has got. Getting down on one knee Sirius took Anthea's hand " It would give me the greatest honour if you would allow me to escort you to the ball my darling". Anthea looked at Sirius and laughed what a ham! But before she could answer James who was reminding Lily about the restrictions that Dumbledore had just made distracted her. Lily placed her head in her hands and uttered "God I'm doomed". The Boys informed the girls they would pick them up at 7 in the common room.  
  
As the night of the Ball arrived relief spread through the teachers of Hogwarts, they could not have coped any longer with the excited students. Up in the girl's sixth year dorm frenzied activity was going on as they all got ready. Finally turning to look at each other they all gasped and shouted how fantastic they all looked. Waiting in the common room were a group of nervous 17-year-old boys hoping their dates would hurry up. At that moment they noticed the girls making their way down the stairs. Each of the boys thought they were the luckiest guys at Hogwarts as they saw their respective date. James stood starring at Lily and thought how beautiful she was and why had he not realised this. He could really fall for this girl. Lily looked at James who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and thought that maybe this is not going to be so bad, he is really cute in those robes.  
  
Through out the night Lily and James were inseparable, if they were not dancing they were sat talking together. As the last danced arrived Lily and James took to the floor, she put her arms around his neck and he held he tight to him. Slowly moving around the floor the looked into each other's eyes' and became lost in the moment and slowly their lips met and they kissed for the first time. This one kiss sealed their fates forever.  
  
***********End flash back***************  
  
Anthea starred into the fire and thought about her night at the Ball with Sirius, she smiled to herself as she realised that her own fate had been sealed that evening and that she had realised she would be bonded to Sirius for ever that night. Looking down at her left hand she wondered if the wedding ring she wore would ever be whole again and shine bright.  
  
Harry looked at Madame Padfoot and wondered what she was thinking, "So, My mum and dad were really in love?" he finally said. "Yes Harry as much as 2 people could be" she replied. "You went to the Ball with Sirius Black?" Harry asked, "Did you know that he is my god father?"  
  
"Yes Harry I went to the ball with Sirius and yes I know that he is your godfather." Anthea hoped that Harry did not see how anxious she was and frantically wondered how she could change the conversation.  
  
Harry's face became filled with anger "If he and dad were such good friends how could he betray them? How could he do that knowing they loved him enough to make him my godfather?" Anthea got up and went over to Harry taking his hand in hers she said, "I don't know what happened the night your parent's died, but I doubt the obvious is true. One thing I do know is that regardless of what has happened Sirius Black will do you no harm Harry." At this statement Harry looked confused, Anthea continued "The only reason I can give you is that being your godfather has bonded the two of you together and it is a bond that cannot be broken."  
  
Harry starred at Anthea confused not knowing what to believe. He stood up and moved towards the door. "I think I had better go now" as he reached for the door Anthea said "Harry – I am sorry I cant give you more answers but if you need to talk some more, please come back"  
  
Harry simply nodded and left.  
  
  
  
1 A/N: Please review - thanks 


	9. Finally the truth

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Finally the truth  
  
Anthea could not stop thinking about Harry; she needed to talk to Remus. She left her office and made her way through the castle. As she was approaching Remus' office she noticed that his door had been left ajar. Knocking on the door Anthea quickly entered Remus' office but found it empty, going over to his desk she saw something she had not seen for a long time. The marauders map, how had Remus got hold of it hadn't it been confiscated by Filch in their seventh year. Looking down at the map she saw the familiar dots and was shocked by what she saw. She suddenly knew what she had to do, dashing from the room she raced through the castle.  
  
As she reached outside she knew what she had to do and she ran towards the lake. Anthea arrived just in time to see Remus transform and Sirius change to try and control his old friend. Then she noticed what had sent her out in such a rush Peter Pettigrew was reaching for a wand and returning to his animagus form. Anthea anticipated his move and grabbed at the rat just catching his tail as he headed for the rushes.  
  
"Not this time Peter" she screamed and she turned the rat around. He transformed back into his human self. "Anthea!" exclaimed a shocked wormtail "It is not what it seems they were going to kill me" and with this he lunged for Anthea. At this point a furious struggle took place. Anthea was caught off guard as Peter hit her, feeling his fist connect with her left eye, fell back slightly dazed and Peter took this opportunity to try and make a run for it. He knew from past experience that he was no match for Anthea on his own he had seen her take out both Sirius and James during their school days. Snapping back to reality Anthea realised that if she didn't do something he was going to get away. Grabbing her wand she sent a stunning charm towards Peter. As she moved over to where she had last seen Peter she noticed an unconscious rat laying on the ground. Taking her dragon skin bag from her robes she opened it and placed the rat into it. Touching her eye she mumbled "I'll owe you for this one wormtail" Stumbling to get up Anthea slipped.  
  
As she opened her eyes it took her a moment to work out where she was and then she remembered what had happened. Quickly she got to her feet and headed back into the castle. She saw Professor McGonagall and shouted "Minerva where is Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Anthea they have caught Black" exclaimed Professor McGonagall "They have got him in my office" but before she could say anything else Anthea had run off. "Well really" muttered Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Anthea reached Minerva's office shacking, she took hold of the door handle and opened the door. She could here Fudge saying "That is a very fanciful story Black, but what evidence do you have none. How convenient to blamed a dead person".  
  
As she entered the office she felt her arm being grabbed. "What do you want? Come to see your boyfriend receive the dementors kiss" Snape sneered at her "Mr Fudge I believe we may have another one here for Azkaban, I bet she has been helping Black all along. They use to be as thick as thieves when we were at school"  
  
At this Anthea finally snapped, swiftly bringing her free hand up she slapped Snape with all the strength she could muster. He reeled back and released her "I have had enough of this! Snape for once in your life shut up and listen you may learn something." Anthea moved towards Professor Dumbledore "Please could you hold this for me Professor?" and she handed him the dragon skin bag. Anthea slowly turned round and caught sight of Sirius for the first time, her heart broke at the sight. He was so thin and withdrawn looking and boy did he need a hair cut. As she moved towards Sirius Mr Fudge said "I think you should leave this office Madame and let us continue". Anthea stopped and looked at Fudge "I will get to you in a moment and until then may I suggest that you keep quiet" Catching the look in her eye Fudge thought better of challenging her further.  
  
Anthea turned back to Sirius, he was avoiding looking at her not wanting her to see what he had become, and as she reached him she slowly touched his face and raised it. Looking into his eyes she said "Hello Padfoot. Long time no see" and she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on his and whispered "I love you". Sirius smiled and returned the sentiment and held her tight not daring to believe this was really happening. Anthea broke away from him and took his left hand in hers and together the said "Till death" at this two wedding rings glinted in the light and became solid again. At the sight of the shinning rings she thought only Sirius would insist on rings that disappear when you are apart. Slowly they kissed for what felt like the first time unconcerned by the three men stood watching. After a few minutes someone coughed and the pair smiled at each other. "If you will excuse me a moment my darling but I have business to attend to" and she gave him a smile.  
  
Turning round Anthea faced the rest of the room, she noticed most of the people were scowling at her except Dumbledore who smiled. Snape screeched "What more evidence do you need that she has been helping him". Before anyone else could speak Fudge said "Really Dumbledore I don't know what you think you are doing, first you employ a werewolf and then the wife of an escaped criminal"  
  
Impatiently Anthea said "Snape do you want another slap" she warned him and turning to Mr Fudge "Fudge if you could stopped being prejudice for a moment, you would realise that Professor Dumbledore is the best headmaster this school has ever had"  
  
Anthea released Sirius' hand and whispered "Trust me", she moved towards Dumbledore. Fudge was about to say something but was silenced by a look from Anthea. "Professor if you would be so kind as to open that bag I gave you. You will find a stunned rat in there." Sirius moved but she stopped him with a move of her hand. Professor Dumbledore retrieved the rat from the bag and held it by the tail "Anthea please explain" he said with a knowing expression on his face.  
  
"This is Peter Pettigrew. I was going to see Remus this evening and saw the map on his desk and couldn't believe what I saw. I dashed down to the lake just in time to grab hold of him as he ran from the mayhem caused by Remus transforming." Anthea began to explain.  
  
"I must say you don't think we are going to believe any of this do you," said Fudge.  
  
Anthea flashed him a death look and continued "I must be out of practice because he managed to knock me over." And she indicated the bruise that was forming around her left eye. "I just managed to send a stun spell out before he disappeared into the rushes" she paused for a moment "I must have passed out because next thing I knew I was lying near the lake with that in my bag." And she pointed at the rat.  
  
"Dumbledore must we really listen to the ravings of what is obviously a love stricken women who will do anything to stop her husband going back to Azkaban" muttered Fudge.  
  
Anthea turned back to Fudge but before she could say anything else Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "This can be solved very easily. If this is Peter Pettigrew then we can force him to show himself." And with this Dumbledore placed the rat onto the floor and revived it, with another spell the people in the room stood and watched the rat slowly change into the dishevelled figure of Peter Pettigrew. Anthea quickly moved back to Sirius to stop him from doing anything stupid and looking at him she said "A little help earlier would have been appreciated!" but Sirius simply smiled at his wife and said "Why? You were doing fine by yourself! I learned a long time ago there is no point interrupting my wife". Anthea rolled her eyes at him and that simply caused him to smile harder.  
  
The whining voice of Wormtail broke the silence of the room. Fudge and Snape stood there stuttering that they couldn't believe it with looks of horror on their faces. Wormtail was on the floor in front of Dumbledore begging him to believe that he was innocent but the look on Dumbledore's face gave the answer that wormtail did not want. Dumbledore spoke "Mr Fudge I think this matter has been resolved and Mr Black should be cleared of all charges. It would seem that the betrayer of Lily and James and the killer of the Muggle's has finally been brought to light." Dumbledore said, "Now I think it would be advisable for Mr Black to go to the Infirmary and I am sure you will want to continue to interview Mr Pettigrew. Madame Padfoot could you please take Mr Black up to see Polly." Sirius gave Anthea a surprised look and she just said, "I'll explain later"  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	10. Everything comes together

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
Everything comes together  
  
As Madame Pomfrey treated Sirius Anthea couldn't help but laugh as she listened to the old nurse "Well it is a long time since you have been in here? Something's never change, you boys were always getting into scraps. I can't remember how many times I have had to fix you up." Sirius just sat there, as he knew from past experience there was no point interrupting Madame Pomfrey. Anthea spoke "I am just going to check on Harry and the others".  
  
Anthea moved to the other end of the infirmary and moved towards Harry. She just stood there quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping child and remembered the last time she had watched him sleep. He would have only been about 6 months old and it was the first time they had babysat for Lily and James. As she started to move away to check on the other two Harry moved and opened his eyes "Madame Padfoot, Sirius Black he didn't do it!" Before he could go on Anthea held up her hand to calm him "Harry, its OK Sirius is safe. Everyone knows that he didn't do it. He has been cleared." She paused then said; "You will be able to talk to him yourself but not tonight. I think you and the others need to get some rest." Anthea bent down and kissed him on the forehead "A lot of truths will be told tomorrow. Go to sleep Harry. We will see you tomorrow". With this Harry smiled and turned over and closed his eyes.  
  
Going back towards Sirius, he moved as if to get up "How is Harry?" Anthea gently pushed him back onto the bad and said, "He is fine. I have told him we will talk to him in the morning and he has gone back to sleep. So you can just get back into bed". Sirius smiled he had forgotten how bossy she was "I love you. Please stay with me. I can't believe you are here. It is like a dream" Sirius looked at her and felt his heart would burst. "Plus I think Madame Pomfrey has just removed half my skin, she scrubbed me that hard. I tried to tell her I could wash myself but there is just no arguing with her." Anthea moved to him "Poor baby!" she gave him a once over and said, "She has done a good job though" laughing they sat and just held one another, feeling that they would never let go. Until Madame Pomfrey walked passed and coughed and they quickly let go of each other blushed and laughed. "I wondered if you two would like a cup of tea," asked Madame Pomfrey. "Yes please" they reply.  
  
As they sat enjoying a cup of tea together, Anthea said "Sirius there is so much I need to tell you" and she paused wondering where to begin. Sirius got in first and asked "How come Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursley's and didn't leave him with you?" Anthea began to explain about the fears for her safety and Dumbledore's idea. Sirius muttered "I'm so sorry for everything. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again." Anthea looked at him and held his face in her hands and said "I will never love anyone but you, I would have waited till the end of time for you." Another embrace and kisses followed again the pair were reminded of reality by a loud cough. "Will she ever go back into her office?" cried an exasperated Anthea. Sirius just laughed not truly believing this was real, how many times had he dreamt of holding her and here they were only to be thwarted by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Sirius there is another reason that Harry went to the Dursley's" Anthea paused, Sirius held her hand and as she looked at him she took a big breath and continued "You see Sirius I had other things to worry about. Just after you were taken to Azkaban I discovered that I was" she paused again. Sirius said, "What ever it is please just tell me". Anthea looked into his eyes and said, " I discovered that I was pregnant. About 12 weeks. The only thing I can think is that with the stress of Voldermort and Lily and James I had just never noticed." Anthea surveyed Sirius' face for some kind of response to what she had just told him. Sirius buried his face into Anthea's shoulder and she felt his tears soak into her robes. After a moment he looked at her "I am so sorry that you have had to go through this alone. What happened to the baby?" Anthea smiled at him "She is fine and she is here at Hogwarts". Anthea began to tell Sirius about his daughter and how Dumbledore had become their secret keeper. She told him all about Uncle Albus. "I think Albus offered me the Muggle studies job to stop me pinning for her and it was then that Madame Padfoot was created" noticing the wry smile on his face "Well it was the best I could come up with. We decided it would be unwise for me to be called Black especially as Madeline's parentage was not know and you had just escaped."  
  
"Does Madeline know anything about me?" Sirius asked, "When will I get to meet her?" Anthea noted the worried expression "She knows all about you Sirius, you are her father and I think it would be better to wait until the morning which is not that long away now. Maybe you show lie back and try to get some sleep. I've a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day!" "I will only go to sleep if you stay with me so that when I wake I'll know that this has not just been a dream." With this Sirius moved up and Anthea snuggled up to her husband and with in moments they were both asleep.  
  
As Madame Pomfrey walked passed on her rounds she stopped to look at the pair and thought Oh well I might as well let them sleep. I must be getting soft in my old age and she smiled remembering that during their time as students this pair along with Lily Evans and James Potter had needed her services more than others'. Always playing pranks them four and she shook her head as she went to check on her other patients.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	11. First meetings

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
First meetings  
  
Dumbledore entered the infirmary and smiled at the sleeping couple and thought reunited at last. He was sorry that he was going to have to disturb them. He moved forward and touched Anthea lightly on the shoulder and said " Anthea dear, I am sorry to wake you but it is 7.30 and I feel we must discuss the day ahead of us". Slowly opening her eyes she smiled at the sight of her sleeping husband and agreed with Dumbledore, gently sliding out of Sirius' arms so not to wake him she stretch and walked over to Albus.  
  
"It is almost time for breakfast" he said, "I think it would be better if you and Sirius eat here. I will speak to Madeline after she has had breakfast and bring her to your office at 9.30. I think it would be better for her to meet her father there for the first time". Looking at the kind face of her old friend Anthea took hold of his hand "thank you for everything Albus, I don't think I would have survived with out you. I think meeting Madeline in my office is the best option as well." Albus simply replied "You are most welcome. Also I think it is time for everyone to see Anthea as she really is. I will remove the identity protection charm." Anthea nodded and with this Albus left the infirmary.  
  
At this moment she heard rustling behind her and as she turned Sirius was raising looking a little disorientated "Where am I?" and then he recognised the infirmary and realised it was true, there stood Anthea smiling at him. "What's going on? Was that Dumbledore? What did he want?"  
  
"You look much brighter this morning" Anthea said thinking he was looking more like the Sirius she remembered "And yes that was Albus, he came to make arrangements for Madeline to meet you. It has all been sorted he is going to bring her to my office at 9.30, so we have time for breakfast". At this point Madame Pomfrey entered and suggested that Anthea might want to return to her rooms and get changed, so that she could continue to treat her patients in peace. Anthea held up her hands in a sign of defeat "OK, I'll go. Don't worry Sirius I won't be long." She stroked his face gently and kissed him before she quickly left the infirmary not wanting to annoy Madame Pomfrey further.  
  
Anthea returned to the infirmary 20 minutes later carrying some fresh robes for Sirius. "I borrowed these from Remus, they should be OK. He hasn't returned yet, I don't think he will mind." She said smiling at Sirius. Sirius took the clothes from her and stood there for a moment. "Come on Sirius put them on and then we can have breakfast" Anthea tried to hurry him along realising she was hungry having missed dinner the previous evening. Sirius turned away from her and slowly started to get dressed. Anthea started to laugh "I cant believe it the infamous Sirius Black Hogwart's biggest lady killer being modest. Well I have seen everything now." Sirius turned back to her blushing and simply said "It has been a while, but don't worry it won't last". She moved towards him smiling and helped him to finish getting dressed.  
  
During breakfast they decided they would talk to Harry before they went up to her office, it was only 8.30; they had plenty of time. Getting up they both went over to Harry's bed. They quickly answered his questions about Peter Pettigrew and explained to him what had gone on in Professor McGonagall's office the previous evening.  
  
Harry looked up at the two adults and said, "Madame Padfoot does that mean you are my godmother, if you two are married?" Anthea answered "Yes Harry and please call me Anthea. I am your godmother. I couldn't tell you before because it would have given away my identity and I had promised Professor Dumbledore to keep it a secret." Anthea looked at Sirius and then back to Harry. Harry broke the silence "Can I ask, why I didn't come to live with you when my parent's were killed?" In response Anthea said "At that time Harry it was not safe for me in the wizard world and Professor Dumbledore decided that due to other factors it would be better for you to go to the Dursley's", pausing for breath Anthea said "You see Harry I was also pregnant. It was decided that trying to raise two babies alone was unrealistic in the circumstances as I also had to go into hiding."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said, "Does your child go to school here?" "Yes Harry she does and you already know her." Anthea told him "Our daughter is Madeline Black, the Griffindor chaser." Harry turned to look at Sirius "I'll understand if you don't want me to come and live with you now that you have your own family back". But it was Anthea who spoke first "Harry Potter there is nothing we would love more than for you to belong to our family. It was what your parents wanted and it is what we want." Sirius finally managed to speak "Harry I think that Madeline could probably do with a big brother to protect her. But then again" he laughed lightening the situation "If she is anything like her mother it is you who will need protection." Nodding at Anthea he said, "She can be quite frightening you know". At this Anthea punched Sirius in the arm and he simply said "See what I mean!" With this the three laughed.  
  
Leaving Harry to the care of Madame Pomfrey Anthea and Sirius made their way to her office. Sirius was deep in thought about meeting his daughter for the first time, worried about how she would respond to him. Anthea smiled to herself as she couldn't believe this moment had actually arrived. Entering her office Anthea quickly straightened her desk of the marking she had been doing the previous day and said to Sirius "Don't worry everything will be find." Sirius looked as worried as the day he met Anthea's brother and said "But what if she is disappointed and doesn't like me". Anthea came round to Sirius and said "How could anyone resist the charm of the famous Sirius Black" laughing she put her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Anthea went to open he door and saw a nervous Madeline Black holding onto Professor Dumbledore's hand "As promised here is your daughter" he said smiling at the two of them. "Please come in as well professor" Anthea asked but he replied "No I think this is a time family. I will come by later." Before he could leave both of them grabbed hold of him and said together "But you are family. Please uncle Albus!" At this Albus Dumbledore could not refuse.  
  
As they entered the office Sirius stood up and starred at his daughter in disbelief. How could something so beautiful exist with out him knowing? God she has my eyes. I wonder what she is thinking. Madeline was looking at her father and thinking mum was right I do look like him, please let him like me. Albus Dumbledore broke the tension in the room "It is a shame that you didn't come to breakfast in the Great hall. The look on Severus's face was a picture when he saw Madeline enter." Sirius smiled and said, "I bet he couldn't believe his eyes."  
  
Madeline looked at her mother and said, "Is this really dad?" Anthea nodded and said, "Yes darling it is"  
  
Madeline walked towards her father and looked intently into her father's face. Sirius gulped and she said "Just a few questions." Anthea looked at Sirius and shrugged. Madeline began "What was mums brother called?" Sirius looked confused but answered "David Cole". "OK what and who is Padfoot?" Sirius smiled "I am Padfoot, it is the nickname I was given due to the fact that I can transform into a large black dog."  
  
"And finally what is mum's middle name?" Madeline asked smiling at her father. "Juliet" he said. Madeline turned to her mother and said, "Juliet is it." And she flung herself at her father and hugged him. Sirius held his daughter and couldn't stop the tears that were running down his cheeks. He rested his lips upon her hair and kissed her. "I love you dad" Madeline uttered through her own tears. Sirius squeezed his daughter tighter and said, "Not half as much as I love you".  
  
Anthea watched her child and husband bond in that single instance and knew that her life was complete. Tears streaming down her face she noticed that Albus was also wiping a tear from his eye. Smiling at him she placed her arms around him and he hugged and said, "Today is a good day!"  
  
Sitting drinking tea the little group sat together silently looking at each other. They had talked non-stop for nearly an hour. Albus said "Alas I am afraid that I will have to leave you. I have school business to attend to but before I go I will declare a holiday for the two of you. I will inform the staff that you will not be in class today and I will get someone to cover your classes Anthea." "Thank you Albus." Anthea and Sirius said together.  
  
Spending the day together Sirius listened as his child told him all about school and the Quidditch games she had played. They went to the infirmary to see Harry and Anthea thought as she looked at the happy little group, Lily I hope you can see this and I promise to look after him as if he were my own.  
  
As night descended Madeline returned to the Griffindor tower accompanied by Harry and Hermione who had been release from the infirmary by Madame Pomfrey. Anthea and Sirius returned to her rooms and sat together discussing what had happened during the day. They made their way to the bedroom and romance was rekindled.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review - thanks 


	12. What happened next?

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
What happened next?  
  
The following day Anthea woke to find Sirius sat starring at her. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" she said. "Not long" he replied "This all seems like a dream, in just a few months I have gone from being in Azkaban, to living wild, to being here with you." "As long as you stay here with me," she said pulling him closer to her "I don't want to think about the rest." Sirius smiled at her and gently kissed her.  
  
As they sat having breakfast in her room Sirius asked, "What happened to the old house?" Looking up at him Anthea replied "I still have it. I go back once a week just to check it over and to collect any mail. Albus lets me use the fire in his office." Thinking about this Anthea said "but I think we may need to rent something in Hogsmeade for the time being so that I can carry on teaching my classes." Sirius agreed.  
  
Sirius went up to see Professor Dumbledore. As he entered the office he noticed the look of disbelief on the Professors face. "Is there something wrong Professor?" Sirius asked. "I have just received an owl from the ministry and it would seem that Peter managed to escape as they were transferring him from here." Dumbledore explain "Fudge decided to use the Floo system and it appears that he somehow was able to alter his destination during the transfer. They have no idea where he is!" The two men starred at one another both thinking about the incompetence of Fudge. "So what will happen now?" asked Sirius. "They will start searching for him I presume but alas I feel it will be futile." Dumbledore replied.  
  
As Sirius and Anthea walked to the great hall for lunch he told her of his conversation with Professor Dumbledore and both agreed that the ministry was a shambles. Entering the Great hall the two former students decided that they would relive old days and sit at the Griffindor table for lunch. They were quickly joined by Madeline, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, who all talked excitedly about the previous few days in-between mouthfuls of lunch. Sirius looked nervously at the 3 Weasley brothers and said, "How is Ron doing?" George replied "He's OK, Madame Pomfrey says he should be out in time for the Quidditch cup final. Will you come to watch? Were playing Slytherin you know" Sirius smiled "I'd like to see you keep me away! I caught some of your game against Hufflepuff" Sirius admitted "I don't think Slytherin stand a chance."  
  
Later that afternoon Sirius accompanied Harry to the infirmary to see Ron and to get a check up with Madame Pomfrey. After being given the all clear by Madame Pomfrey Sirius went to join Harry and Ron. "Hello Ron. How's the leg? I'm really sorry about that, it was nothing personal" Sirius looked apologetically at Ron. "My leg's much better thanks. Its OK I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Sirius looked relieved, he had met Molly Weasley before she was a formidable woman. "Well I hope this will help you feel better" Sirius said and emptied a bag of candies on to the bed. They all sat there for a moment and enjoyed the goodies. Sirius felt like a child again it was such a long time since he had eaten chocolate frogs. Harry asked Sirius about the pranks he and his dad had pulled when they were at Hogwarts. Sirius had the two boys in fits of laughter as he told them some of the thing he and James had done to Snape. Harry thought it is no wonder Snape doesn't like me!!  
  
Sirius was looking forward to seeing Madeline and Harry play Quidditch but by the look on Anthea's face he could tell she was anxious. "Don't worry they will be fine" he said trying to comfort her. "But you haven't seen the Slytherin's. They are mean, ugly and massive!" Anthea told him. Sirius just laughed and helped her on with her cloak. As they made their way to the Quidditch pitch they saw Hermione and Ron going to sit with the rest of the Griffindor house. Dumbledore waved at them and they took their seats next to him. Anthea turned round only to see Snape glaring at her, so she smiled at him which just made him worse. As Sirius sat and watched the game he was filled with Pride both Madeline and Harry were excellent flyers. Then he saw Harry go into a dive and just managed to knock the Slytherin seeker out of the way and grab the snitch. The stadium erupted as Griffindor won the Quidditch cup. Sirius looked at Anthea and said "Come on I feel a party is in order." He turned to Professor McGonagall "What do you say Professor?" She agreed. Sirius and Anthea waited to congratulate Harry and Madeline and then hurried back into the castle. By the time the Griffindor's returned to their common room their victory party was ready. The two ex Griffindor's had decorated the room with banners and been to the kitchens for party food. A great time was had by all, especially Madeline who couldn't believe the number of students who kept telling her how cool her parents were.  
  
As the full moon ended Remus returned to the castle and went to see Professor Dumbledore. He handed in his notice and returned to his office to pack, only to find Padfoot waiting for him. Sirius quickly filled his old friend in on the details of the previous few days. Remus looked at Sirius and said, "Anthea would have made an excellent marauder." At this they both laughed. "Come on Moony" he said "Lets go and find her. I think she teaches up in the north tower somewhere." With a wicked grin on his face Sirius got up. Remus looked unsure "Padfoot do you think that is wise. I mean were not children anymore?" Sirius laughed "Gone soft in your old age Moony. One last prank for old times. It's not as if we can get detention and you said yourself you are no longer a teacher here". At this Remus had to agree and they went to cause mischief one last time.  
  
*********************The End***********************************  
  
Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it  
  
please review 


End file.
